


Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - Her Touch (For One Quote One Shot)

by calliopemoonbeam



Series: PIMA Ficlets [5]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Married Couple, NSFW, PIMA, PIMA Ficlet, Pain In My Asana, Pregnancy, emotional foreplay, husband and wife, outlander modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopemoonbeam/pseuds/calliopemoonbeam
Summary: This one shot is for the One Quote One Shot challenge.This takes place in the Pain In My Asana Universe.My quote was -  “ And I said to myself, ‘Jamie, lad, if her touch feels so bonny on your collarbone, imagine what it might feel like lower down…’”If you haven’t read PIMA this one shot could be considered a spoiler. But it’s also stand alone.Pain In My Asana (PIMA) Cliffnotes - Jamie is a yoga teacher and Claire is his student. It takes one month of Claire taking his class before they formally meet. Parts of this take place one month after that, other parts nearly two years later.If you have read PIMA, you know some NSFW is ahead…but nothing crazy :)





	Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - Her Touch (For One Quote One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @balfeheughlywed and @notevenjokingfic for organizing the one quote one shot challenge! You two did an amazing job! Thanks for having me even though I’m not really on tumblr anymore. To all the authors, I am in awe of you all. Your pieces have been incredible. Thank you for sharing your hearts, talent, and time! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and dear friend @happytoobserve for the beta and the moodboard. Her love of PIMA knows no bounds and she always makes this story better through her love and beta’ing.

##  ** _Her Touch - A PIMA Ficlet_ **

The soft warmth of his wife’s fingertips upon his skin in an unexpected touch never ceased to track straight to his groin. The familiar hands were muscled, dexterous, sometimes aggressive, and often cracked from too many washings at the hospital. The contact from her finger-pads presently rising up his arm, reminded him that this specific light touch of her digits, was just for him and he knew it from the first time she touched him. 

Six months into what would be Claire’s first pregnancy, Jamie was awoken by this touch in the middle of the night. It started at his hand, and by the time it reached his forearm, he broke out into goosebumps and a growing, pulsing hardness that only showed up for one person and one person alone, Claire. By the time her caress reached his bicep he was actively trying not to jump her and allow her her wanderings. When she reached his clavicle, he was flung involuntarily into a lustful flashback. 

Two months after Claire started attending Jamie’s yoga class, he finally gained the courage to assist her in a yoga posture. He had been conscious of his feelings for her from the moment he saw her, but was trying with all his mighty willpower not let it affect his teaching or her experience in the class. That included hands on assists. 

Jamie was trained to give assists in classes, but it wasn’t for everyone. Not everyone liked to be assisted or touched, or moved in a posture. True to his training, he always asked his students first before he stepped into someone’s personal space. Although the practice was shifting in the yoga industry, it was something Jamie always felt very comfortable with and wanted to offer his students. The problem was, he wasn’t sure he could assist Claire without having a physical reaction to her. Just looking at her made him want to attach his mouth to any area of her body she would allow. Her energy called to him without her knowing it. That constant, unconscious silent song that only he could hear, “you’re mine, you will be mine.” He was under her power and happy to be there. 

Half way through class, Jamie was walking around the room giving instruction and assists, when he saw Claire really struggling to stay in a posture because she was so far out of alignment (giving her the wobbles, a technical term). Stepping into her space, he caught her attention and she looked up, “Can I give ye an assist Claire?” he whispered and she nodded her head yes.

It was the first time they had been physically in contact since they shook hands upon first meeting, one month earlier. Stepping into her energetic field without yet touching her made his body pulse and his heart start to gallop. Taking a deep, full, languid inhalation, he prepared himself to reach out and touch her. 

———————————————————————————————

“Ah, mo ghraidh,” he whispered with a sigh, as she dangled her fingers tantalizingly along his collarbone. Claire noticed his far off look and inquired, “where did you just go?” she asked, as he stepped back into the present time from the memory of her first touch. 

“Do ye remember that first assist I gave ye in class?” 

They’d had a million conversations since they got together, but somehow he had never asked her about that first assist and her experience of it. What better time than when she was memorizing his body as if it was the first time and she didn’t have the best memory of anyone he knew. 

“Yes…I had trouble breathing…,” her voice trailed off while she stepped into her own memory of the moment. “I think I masked it well, you thought I wasn’t breathing because of the posture. You told me over and over to breathe, and all I truly wanted to do was fall over and drag you on top of me…even though I wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, to you, anyone else, or even myself. I was so adept at avoiding my own truths, I initially couldn’t even admit that you were an attractive man, never mind acknowledge how attracted to you I was. ” 

Jamie took his wife’s fingers off his collarbone and kissed each one individually before sticking each one seductively into his mouth, licking, sucking, and caressing each before placing her hand in its original spot. Claire reached down and gave him a chaste but binding in it’s sensuality, kiss directly on his mouth before continuing to let her hands guide her across Jamie’s body. 

“Knowing you as I do now, I’m surprised you assisted me at all. How did you manage it?,” Claire asked. 

Her husband huffed as if he was reliving his exasperation of the moment. Claire rested her head onto his chest in a momentary reprieve of her explorations to listen to his heart while he recounted his tale. Jamie’s hands automatically came up to cradle her head trying to draw her ever closer to his heart, her true home. Sometimes he simply wanted to absorb her into his own being, so they could be in the same physical container and she could see truly into the depths of him, to know truly, how deeply he loved her. He kissed the crown of her head, brushing her hair curtain away from her face so he could see her features more clearly. He slowly shared the moment nearly two years ago when he thought his heart would explode, or maybe implode, he wasn’t sure at the time, but he had felt there was the distinct possibility that a mushroom cloud could arise from his pores. 

“Well, ye ken, it took me two months to muster the courage to step into your space at all, never mind touch ye. I had never had a single issue with any of my students before. I had never been afraid to assist a single one, man or woman. But ye’ll ken I had wanted ye from the first moment I saw ye…” 

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, smirked and said, “You know, I remember you saying something like that once…it sounds familiar.” A slight giggle left her as she placed her head on his chest. 

“Cheeky wee bugger,” he teased, pinching her arse resulting in her scooting even closer to him. Jamie knew he told her all the time that it was always forever for him, from the moment he saw her. While she teased him about it sometimes, he knew she never tired of hearing it, so he never stopped saying it. 

“Anyhow, I was worried. I didna ken how I’d react to ye, and well, a hard-on is not exactly becoming on a yoga teacher in the middle of class, ye ken.” Claire laughed, relishing the chance to step into his brain and perspective. The moment seemed like yesterday and a hundred years ago simultaneously. “I developed a plan. I’d picture my old yoga teacher and the hardest time of my training, instead of feeling fully into the assist with ye,” he recounted. 

“Did it work?” his wife asked, letting her hands off their leash again, dragging her fingertips along his nipple, down his side to his hip bone in a long loop, making his entire body shiver. 

“Well, I’m sure ye noticed that over the months before I asked ye to leave class, I would only assist ye in certain postures. So no, not really over all, but during that first time, it was enough of a distraction and my intention to stay purely professional won out for those 20 seconds I was in contact with yer skin. But then, something unexpected happened that ye might not even remember…Ye moved yer arm in the posture and accidentally brushed my collar bone with yer wee fingertips,” he shared with her, taking her curious hand again, interlacing it with his and kissing the back of their joined hands. 

Sitting up, letting their intertwined hands rest on his heart, she looked directly into the globes that held her world, “I did?” 

“Och aye, t’was only a fraction of a second at the most, but to me it was a lifetime that flashed before me.** And I said to myself, ‘Jamie, lad, if her touch feels so bonny on your collarbone, imagine what it might feel like lower down…’”**

Claire jabbed him in the shoulder playfully with her free hand, “You didn’t say that to yourself! Not in the middle of class…” 

“Oh aye, I did,” he replied with a wide grin etching his features, “Ye’ll recall, your adjustment ended rather abruptly and I near ran to the other side of the room. ” 

“I’d never been adjusted before, so I didn’t know the difference, truly,” she said, shrugging in honesty. 

Jamie laughed, “Good, my professional honor is still intact. Though I must admit, I asked myself that question over and over again, not only immediately after class in the coldest shower you can imagine with the most vigorous self abuse possible, but after every time we touched, whether by accident or on purpose. I couldn’t stop the thoughts, no matter how hard I tried, but Sassenach, my imagination and thoughts, did it no justice. The feel of your wee, strong hands anywhere on my body, sends me into a lustful, thirsty, rage of desire that can only be quenched by having ye. Yer wee hands “lower down” as it were, was a feeling unparalleled in my life…until now.” 

Watching him curiously from her seated position, she titled her head and investigated the emotion in his face. 

“Until now?” she asked, wondering what had changed that her touch on his cock, wasn’t the best thing he felt now. 

His hand lifted to her temple, brushing her hair behind her ear, fingers traveling down her neck to dance across her own collar bones before charting a course south through the path of her heart to her beautifully swollen lower half. Wide hand splayed across her growing belly, he looked up into the windows of her soul, and nodded his head, speaking the truth of his heart. 

“Until now…nothing could have prepared me for how I feel seeing ye full and growing with our child. And making love to ye in his state, ah dhia, there is no higher calling in my life. There is no possible better feeling in my body. I could shatter just thinking about it, never mind where ye touch me. Every touch is icing on the cake of this experience I get to have with ye for this specific moment in time. To love ye in all this goddess glory of radiating feminine power, there are no words, so let me show ye.” 

Claire found herself almost in tears at this confession, but she was also desperate for him. This type of emotional foreplay was a special joy of theirs and it always led to a different kind of loving. They moved in tandem, Jamie sitting up bringing his mouth to her engorged breasts, teasing her as she slung her leg over him and came to rest seated across his lap, his cock tucked between them while he worshiped every inch of her skin he could reach with his mouth. Fully present to the slow motion, reverent prayer he was making of her, she began to leak her love onto him, becoming ravenous for friction. An almost imperceptible, slow rock of her pelvis began, her breath ragged, she lifted his head from her nipple and crashed her mouth into his. The molten magma of their fused mouths, snaked pathways down their bodies, through their bloodlines, making her moan and his cock twitch. She reached down to caress his glistening head with her thumb, dragging just one finger delicately down his shaft. 

His deep throated guttural intonation, spurred them both into action. Jamie reached down and took hold of himself as Claire rose up to allow him to thread his power into her. An audible sigh of relief left each of them, as they found their favorite place in each other. Sitting there, connected, simply feeling all the spaces where they were connected, their bodies hummed. Mouths glued together, tongues doing their best lover’s dance, his feeling of being inside, her feeling of being filled completely, they began to move, unhurried, leisurely, and gently in complete comfort. 

Jamie laid back after a bit, and took in his favorite sight that he had so eloquently shared with her earlier. She was radiant, illuminated, and absolutely ablaze. Her eyes bored into his as she rode him slow, desperately slow. He gave over to her completely. Whatever she asked for, wherever she wanted him to put his hands, whatever pace, he was hers. He had never seen her more incandescent and he was a slave to the brilliance. _Sorcha._ When she picked up the pace, becoming like a wild stallion uncaged for the first time, his entire being began to vibrate and shake. He had said loving her while pregnant was the ultimate feeling, but he was wrong, watching her make love to him, with her gorgeous belly on full display, her inhibitions completely released, that was the ultimate feeling. He was truly hers, from his marrow to his soul, from every atom that made him, to every speck of stardust within him. It was all hers. It was all assembled for her. 

As he watched his resplendent goddess, his wife, the future mother of his child own him, he said to himself, well Jamie lad, ye never have to wonder again what her touch feels like lower down, ye ken it feels like heaven, every time. At that exact moment, his wife reached back and gave his balls a good seeing to, confirming his statement, as they both fell to pieces and disintegrated into each other with a deep body quake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
